paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Takota
link title Takota is a Police, Espionage, and Military Pup, he is new to Adventure Bay and the PAW Patrol. Takota is Christian and very firm and strict in his beliefs. Takota was created by and belongs to Takota95 Takota was created and belongs to Takota95 Do not with edit without my permission Takota will never start a fight but if need be he will finish one if need be. Bio After Taking the Throne, leading his Galaxy to victory, and securing a long lasting peace all within Takotas relm was peaceful and Beautiful. Takota from a young age was taught with strict rules and teachings from his adopted Parents as his birth parents were unable to care for him and had to give him up. Takota has many siblings two of which who were adopted with him is Jo and Infiniti, he cares deeply for them and would do anything to defend them as they are both are younger then him. Takota Loves to learn and dwells deeply in culture and knowledge and love Scripture, history, and God. He is a firm Believer in God, Law, and order and will go to any length to help protect his friends, family or whoever needs it, and to uphold the law. Takota and his siblings were all privileged and well educated, but Takota wanted to help others and not just have a cushy life. He later would go on to train and form his own Police and Military forces and before he new it a thriving new nation. The basis for his nation is all for a common good to Protect and Serve others and in its own community with what it is all based on. Takota even though being such a Young Pup has seen and done in a short period of time what would take others almost a life time to accomplish. In the post time Takota continues to help and protect others, he constantly trains and disciplines himself to a point when he will lose conscious.. Though everything changed one day as a valuable artifact worth a fortune is stolen from the Capitals Citadel Takota jumps into action and heads on the trail to recover it. He then leaves his home and starts his investigation which leads him to Adventure Bay, but upon entering the bay his plane catches on fire and he is forced to bail while his plane crashes into a heaping fire ball into the bay. Takota then guides his parachute to shore where the extent of his injuries makes him pass out. Upon awakening Takota is out the Lookout were he is greeted by the PAW Patrol, as the weeks go on and Takota heels, The PAW Patrol is able to help him complete his mission even though they never see what had been stolen. Afterwards as Takota was getting ready to return home Ryder offers him Membership into the PAW Patrol after being impressed with his skills, and Takota excepts and makes a decision to stay as an honorary member. Upon Joining The PAW Patrol Takota goes on many Mission with his new friends as well as especially befriending Rockies Brother Smoky. During this Time he recruits him into T.I.C where Smoky learns new skills and meanings to use in his Job and every Day life. Both have also gone on many Adventures, Rescues and Missions together as well. Many Ending in success and others with lessons to be learned from. Though from his new friends would also come many Enemies seeking to make him and others Suffer. Takota would do what he always does and fight for his and others Safety. If he fails then he would try again and again even if it calls to sacrifice himself for the safety of others and his Family. Even if he fails he does not care, Takota will just get up and learn from his Mistakes and with his Faith In God he will go until he cannot go anymore. In time Takota would also raise a family he would marry a Black Dalmatian named Delilah prior to adopting his two sons and he and her were very much in love until she passed.. Taktoa would raise two Sons Speeder Moon and Dauntless, then the would have his last and final Pup Miracle the Sweet a little black lab. He would love them all and raise them to be strong and love god. Including would also be his brother JO and sister Infiniti who he loves al of them so much. As well as his time in the Great Era of Peace Takota would also face many new enemies, upon one Reaper's Brigade and their fear enemies the Neo Reapers. These both would become very dangerous enemies and Takota voued to fight them but as long as possible not declare and lead his nation to war. Though it may lead to that with recent activities and conflicts such as in We Begin. Personality Even though Takota may not show it he is very humble, kind, and caring especially towards his younger brother and sisters, he also loves to play soccer and wants to be friends with everyone he meets. Takota by nature is quite and likes keeps to himself and does isolate himself off from others at times this is do to stress, anxiety and angers easily, but he will ask for forgiveness if he does lash out. Even though some may say he is also a bit off a loner. Takota is also very Hardworking and Confident and he is always willing to give a paw as well as being very wise for a Pup his age as his younger brother and sister both look up to him. Takota is strong and Noble he believes in Justice, Law, and Order and will not back done until the job is done, and can be quite competitive at times to, but all within good fun. He loves to follow rules and also hide, jump out, and scare others from time to time and also spend much of his extra time with his brother and sister Jo and Infiniti. Appearance Takota is a mixed breed, he is part German Shepard and part Dalmatian. He has the body of a German Shepard with the white fur and spots of a Dalmatian. Takotas eyes are quite unique as his left eye is a beautiful deep blue while the right eye is a bright ruby red. Takota refuses to wear a collar, he instead wears a blue bandanna with a blue sweatband around his head, under his bandanna of which cold just be made out is a pair of dog tags made out of solid gold. The Dog tags upon close inspection will state his name as well as Police and Military ranks. Upon the left side of Takotas Bandanna is his police/ Military Badge which also serves as his pup tag. Takota for being such a young pup is very well groomed as well as he has very large canine teeth and claws which is an abnormality, he also at times has poor eye site and unlike the other pups can be seen wearing glasses. Trivia Catchphrases: No need to fear Takota is hear This Tail is on the Trail To the last Bullet!, To the last Breath!, To the last Pup!, We Fight!, We Fight!, We Fight! '' ''Let's Slice and Dice - meaning lets get the job done Oh God my lord please be with us in our time of need May the Odds ever be in my favor Lets put a Smile on that Face! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!- When he goes into super, super crazy mode. Non shall crush the might of me and my God, those who shall will lie down in defeat! First off if you want to start a fight with me three things will happen! First I will fight you, sencond I wii Deafeat you, and third I will win! I alwlays WIN!!!!!!! Fears: Snakes Heights Failing Puppets Random: Takota does not like to take credit or recognition for any of his missions or rescues. Takota loves soda, and is quite hyper after drinking some. Takota love baby Pups Takota loves music, but hates singing, dancing, and performing even though he sings to himself in private. Takota does not eat pup food or treats like the other Pups, instead he eats large amounts of cooked and raw meats as well as fruit especially oranges, he also has a very large appetite. Takota carries a highly ornate sword made from solid gold with a blue and red handle, it serves very little function, but is to show his power and respect as it was a gift from his people. Takota loves to help others very much, but is private and not much of a talker. Something that is a bit unusual with Takota is that unlike other Pups he can walk on his hind legs quite comfortably and for long periods of time. I have been working on my character Takota for quite sometime and am quite pleased that it turn out better than I hoped when writng in his info. At some point I will try to write some stories with Takota and the Paw Patrol but for the time being this is where I got and I have to say not bad. I will also try to include more info on Takotas Back round as I wanted my character to have a unique beginning and story. Takota will avoid physical contact when around other as he has a nervous tension, but Smoky tend to hug him a lot due to his fire powers, witch smoky thinks is incredible. If at all possible Takota will avoid a fight but if pushed to far he can hold is own espeacially when it comes to bullies. Takota has much experience in strategics, planning, Weapons, and paw to paw Combat but will only use his skills or violence when it is called for or as a last resort. During one combat missio Takota served on with his troops he became exposed to an unknown substance which in turn gave Takota the ability to create fire and make the area around him very hot. These abilities are tied in with his emotions and things can become very dangerous depending on Takotas Mood as well as the Hotter takota gets the colder his inside become which could kill him and others within the area. { I got this idea from idea from one of my favorite shows "Avatar the Last Airbender" due to I like the fire bending, with additional mods. Takotas best friend in the world is Freezer, they both share many things including liking to be in isolation at times. Takota likes to hike. He loves to play pranks Stories He appears in Stories by me Canon (In Chronological Order) Pups save Police Day Pups save Police Day "part 2" Pups Save Police Day "part 3" Takota and the T.I.C's Call To Arms Operation Returning Love Pups and Remeberance Day Non Canon Takotas log: "The 700 years war" Beloved Reunited. Gone Takotas Log: Great Day from God Freezer and Patches Wedding. T.I.C Chronicles: Mayhem on Naboo Later Life Stories Takota's journey through time. Poems Fear Conquered Stories by others Trussian Conflict: Rise of Anarchy Articles created by others Takota is in. Trussian Conflict Takotas Siblings, family and friends JO: is Takotas second youngest brother and aspires to follow in his brothers foot steps. Infiniti: Takotas younger and only sister of which he is very protective of. Freezer: Takotas best friend Raider: Friend of Takota Speeder Moon: Takotas adopted son. Dauntless: Takotas younger son and Moons little brother. Adopted later in Takotas life Miracle the Sweet. Takotas daughter. Hubcap.: Takota youngest grandson. Kai Trussia Takota;s oldest Grandson. Pup Pack, Uniform, Gear, and vehicle. Uniform Takotas pup pack and uniform is in Camo and will change color due to the terrain, such as tan in the desert or blue for the winter and white snow or artic regions, but it is Green for its standard color configuration. He also has an army helmet that sports a few extra surprises that is state of the art and has various tech upgrades such as night vision and com. Takotas Uniform is a full body suit uniform with boots composed of a hi tech Material that is comfortable and durable. * Vehicle: Takotas vehicle and pup house would be a Swat truck, that can convert into a jet or a sub depending on his mission. * Pup pack: 'Takotas Pup Pack can be adapted for any number of missions *'Helmet: A highly durable tool with numerous tools and gadgets ' It also has a tinted visor on the front to protectsTakotas Glasses. Remember he cannot see to well without them' *Spot light *Night vision goggles *Grappling hooks: Similar to what Tracker would use. *Dual red and blue Light sabers *Net for Arresting Criminals and suspects *respirator, for breathing in dangerous situations, entering/breaching or diving underwater. *Parachute *Glider *Grenades: This includes various kinds such as Stun, Flash Bang, explosive, and fire. *Maroon Survivial knife: The Maroon Combat knife is Trussain specially made knife for the army. It is called the Maroon for one good reason and that reason it is made from the classified steel it is made from. After the knife has been made the finishing process leaves the blade a bright red color. The knife itself has a black handle with a curved red blade and spams about 10 inches. *First aid Kit. *Survival Kit, with enough supplies to survive up to 5 weeks Hobbies. *Takota loves hotwheels he collects them and has thousands. Takota loves to play Soccer. He loves to play with his Friends. *Taktoa likes to right stories and poems. *He loves to read his bible and goe to church with family and friends. Gallery Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Paw Patrol Member